koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sōsō Mōtoku/Gallery
VN Gallery Koihime†Musō chr020101a.jpg|Sōsō, normal pose in battle outfit chr020104a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr020105a.jpg|attacking pose chr020106a.jpg|defending pose chr020103a.jpg|casual outfit c_sousou.jpg|''Koihime†Musō'' official SD character card Gi faction.jpg|Sōsō Mōtoku as ruler Gi sits on the throne in the presence of Kakōton Genjō, Kakōen Myōsai and Jun'iku Bunjaku Karin under hypnosis.png|Kakōen and Kakōen try to bring Sōsō to life, whose consciousness is controlled by Ukitsu Key persons Gi.png|Kakōton, Sōsō and Kakōen lead conversation with Kazuto karinmaid.JPG|maid outfit (exclusive scene from PS2 version) mahoshoujo.JPG|as a mahō shōjo (exclusive scene from PS2 version) Shin Koihime†Musō tcg_sou11aa.jpg|casual outfit tcg_sou12aa.jpg|battle outfit Sdchr0201.jpg|SD Karin Yin and Yang.jpg|Sōsō dark and light side Gi generals.png|Sōsō surrounded by her generals and the Gi army Karrin shopping.png|Sōsō chooses a bikini Gi dinner.png|Sōsō dines with her generals Kakōton and Kakōen Sleeping Karin.png|Karin is sleeping on a hammock Karin vs Sheren.png|Sōsō vs Sonsaku Karin vs Touka.png|Sōsō vs Ryūbi Time of recognition.png|Kazuto confesses Karin in his feelings for her Karin public kiss.png|first kiss Kazuto and Karin Karin romantic kiss.png|second kiss Kazuto and Karin Karin love time.png|Karin on the grass Karin last moment.png|The last conversation between Karin and Kazuto in Gi route Karin sadness.png|Karin in grief after the disappearance of Kazuto 020.jpg|with her hair down (exclusive scene from PS2/PSP version) Shin Koihime†Musō - Moe''' 'Shōden Funny situation in the kitchen.png|Fun situation in the kitchen and in the dining room Touka cooking.png|Karin with Ruru and Sheren watching the cooking of Touka Go and Gi cooking.png|Karin and Renfa cooking with the support of Ruru Gi water party.png|Karin at a water party along with the rest of the Gi members End 1.png|Karin at the end of ''Moe Shōden Shin Koihime†Eiyūtan SinKoiEiyuutan_KarinTilt.jpg|Full Body Portrait Court Karin.png|Karin leads the trial of Miu and her servant Nanano Aisha tea party with Gi members.png|Karin with Aisha, Ruru and Kii are tea party at the table Karin child.png|Karin in the childhood Karin and Kazuto time together.png|Karin and Kazuto talk about their future wedding Happy bride.png|Karin, accompanied by Kii and Ruru, goes to the wedding altar formidable bride.png|Karin attacks the kidnappers of her fiance Happy new wife.png|Karin prepares to throw her wedding bouquet Shin Koihime†Musō -Kakumei- Karin Kakumei.jpg|Kakumei full profile Gi Key people Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Karin led the army Gi along with his generals and chief strategist Gi dinner Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Karin dines with his generals and cousin's Shunran and Shuran Karrin shopping Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Karin selects underwear in the store Awakened Karin.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Karin awakens from a dream on a hammock Karin vs Sheren Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Karin negotiates with leader of Go, Sheren Karin vs Touka Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Karin is negotiating with the leader of Shoku, Touka Time of recognition Kakumei version.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Kazuto confesses Karin in his feelings for her Karin public kiss Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Karin first kisses Kazuto in front of Shunran and Kii Karin romantic kiss Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Karin and Kazuto kiss in the woods during sunset Karin love time Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Karin spends his first act of love once with Kazuto Karin song.png|A new scene added to Kakumei. Karin plays on zither Kakumei Gi End.png|Repeat the scene from the original. The last conversation between Karin and Kazuto Karin lost.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Karin in grief after the disappearance of Kazuto Karin promise.png|A new scene added to Kakumei. Karin looks at the sky, then turns to Kazuto saying that she fulfilled her promise becoming a good and wise ruler of China in the end of Shin Koihime†Musō -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Leaders meating.jpg|A new scene added to Kakumei. Meating Karin with Shoku leader, Tōka in Ryuuki no Taibou Great union.jpg|Repeat the scene from the original. Karin with Tōka, Sheren and Kazuto as leaders of the united kingdom Best future.jpg|A new scene added to Kakumei. Karin, Tōka, Sheren and Kazuto in the peach garden Anime Gallery B3ecf7918ba1ae9d9da059d8664bc7b5.jpg Manga Gallery Karin.jpg|Sōsō in Koihime†Musō manga shin sousou.JPG|Sōsō in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Category:Character Gallery Category:Gi (魏 Wèi)